


Reunion

by BlackKittens



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Fluff, It's just a couple hundred words of them having sex, Light Smut, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:13:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24081874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackKittens/pseuds/BlackKittens
Summary: Rin and Sesshomaru have sex for the first time since their daughter's birth.
Relationships: Rin/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 66





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't watched Inuyasha in years, so apologies if the characters are out of character. This fic was written in celebration that my childhood OTP (after Inuyasha and Kagome themselves) might have a daughter in a sequel that's apparently coming out. Seriously, I loved these two as a kid. Even if they aren't actually together in the sequel, I'm not going to stop loving them.
> 
> This is also gave me a quick chance to practice writing (very light) smut.

Rin gasped as she sank on Sesshomaru's length, her legs wobbling underneath her at his sides. His hands came to steady her, gentle on her shoulder and hip. Rin smiled serenely.

It had been four months since their daughter was born, their beloved little girl. It was said she resembled her mother most, but Rin thought she looked just like her father. Time would tell who she came to resemble more, but either way would please her parents. She was utterly precious in every way, though, and they both adored her.

Rin had been recovering from the birth these past few months. It had not been a difficult delivery, all things considered, but childbirth was always hard and it was their first child. She had been cleared to return to her husband's bed a month ago, but he had deigned to do nothing other than hold her in his arms thus far. He feared hurting her, that she was not ready, that her body was somehow not yet well enough for sex or a possible second pregnancy. Until tonight. Rin had finally convinced him.

She sat in Sessomaru's lap, still, waiting for her body to adjust and get used to his intrusion again. It had been too long in her opinion. A month too long; although she had been craving him since the day her libido returned, her lower half seemed to have forgotten him. It was almost frustrating. But Rin had never contested her lord's wishes before, especially when his goal was to be kind, so she didn't complain. Besides, he was in her now and she could feel herself adjusting along.

Rin leaned forward and wrapped her arms around his neck, lying her head on his shoulder with a content sigh. She had missed this. She had missed the intimacy of the act they were performing. Cuddling with him beneath the blankets was wonderful, and she'd be happy if that was all she could have for the rest of eternity as long as she could be with Sesshomaru, but there was an extra layer of intimacy during sex that Rin enjoyed. This aspect in particular she had been yearning for since the latter days of her pregnancy leading up to their daughter's birth.

Sesshomaru's hands ran up and down her sides, soothing. He did no more for a few moments, until he was certain all of Rin's tension had melted away and she was relaxed. Then he began to rock himself shallowly.

Rin gasped again and clung the smallest bit tighter to him. One of his hands moved to her thigh while his other arm secured around her back. His thrusts deepened, but only just.

He was being kind again. Considerate. Sesshomaru could easily break her if he wanted to. Snap her in half easier than a bird's bones. He didn't - he didn't want to. Sesshomaru loved Rin. He had always loved her, years before their relationship transformed and he took her to wife. Rin loved him in return, because of his kindness under that emotionless exterior, and so would take whatever he sought to give her. She was his and he was hers.

Sesshomaru's cock hit a special place within her. Rin moaned. She rocked her hips in time with his, only falling behind when he sped up. He growled in her ear.

It had been too long for both of them. They reached their climaxes quickly, and Rin slumped over Sesshomaru, who caressed her back before lying down himself.

It would not be the last time they coupled tonight; they had much time to make up for.

Rin smiled.


End file.
